Me and America
by HooeySmarts333
Summary: I spend my days with America.


Me and America by HooeySmarts333

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia. I only own myself.**

I walk into the meeting room, and I saw America saying things that he's the hero, and other stuff.

''Hi, America, what are you doing?'' I asked him, while blushing intense.

''Oh, hey, Delaware! Why are you blushing. You look like a tomato!'' He yelled back at me.

''Oh, Nothing. Just thinking about somethings,'' I said. I did have a reason. He's just so dang

sexy, that I just can't tell him I loved him.

'', what ever it is what your doing, we have to start with the meeting, sharr we, ?'' Japan asked.

''Sure, Japan!'' he just say.

I quickly sate down, and just sat there, as quiet as Canada. I turned to him as well.

''Delaware, what do you supposed to do when we are under attack?'' America screamed at

the top of his lungs.

I quickly shook what Japan would do. I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do, thank god China was here. He knows what to do.

''It is very clear! We should fight them,'' he said.

I sat there, without any eyes. Why would he just say that? I quickly looked down, and wiggled my arms. I never talk in the meetings. America then came over, and adjusted his papers.

''America, why are you commending our attacks, again?'' England asked.

''CAUSE I'M THE HERO, OF COURSE!'' He said, while doing a hero pose.

I just quickly giggled as England and America fought. Then, Germany got really angry, and was twitching, uh oh!

''jeder shut up! Was passieren wird ist, dass Sie alle nur quie werden! Das Treffen ist adjered.''(1)

Everyone then walked off to their homes, but I still America, when walking home.

''America, what are you doing?'' I asked, quietly.

''Oh, nothing Delaware. I'm just chilly. But man, am I bored!'' he said.

I just giggled and said, ''Let's go to the park, it's fun there!'' I said.

We walked into the national park, and I quickly saw America. Man, was he hot. Oh, my, gosh. He's just sitting there. I sat in a gentle way. He sat in a party guy kind of way. I felt uneasy, to tell him here. I sighed.

''Delaware, why don't you say something?'' America asked me.

I looked and said, ''Um, what do you want to talk about?'' I asked too shy. _**'**__**Watashi no BAKA'**_** (2) **I though to myself. That was a very stupid move to say.

''Well, just sit here, and stuff. Just see the clouds,'' America said.

''Ok,'' I just simply said. You see, readers, as you read this, I am a shy, gentle, stereotypical Meganekko (3). America isn't. He's just a party dude. But, he's _my _party dude.

I sat there quietly. My brown choclate eyes met America's cal sky blue. I thought about kissing him for a long time.

''So, Delaware, what to go and do something else?'' he said, with a bored look on his face.

''Well, we could some place else, but where?'' I asked.

The whole thing was silent, until I heard America's stomach growl.

I just looked up at him, he looked as red as a tomato.

''Um...we should get some food,'' he just said shyly.

I just giggled. He looked cute as red.

We then walked into WacBurger. America ordered a hamburger, and I ordered just a salad. He was just eating the thing, and I was just sitting there, just starring. England then passed by, I hope he doesn't see me.

''BRITIAN! HET, WHAT'S UP?'' America said.

My eyes dissapeared, leaving the white on my eyes. I blushed like a tomato. I was so embarrassed.

''Oh, hey, America, what ever you are doing with this chick over here,'' England said. _'Those stupid hosers. (4) why don't they appreciate me as much as America? Why, just why? Ahh'_ I thought with little range.

''Umm, guys, it's alright. I'm full, so, I'll just walk away,'' I said.

I ran off, and I saw a familiar face. It was...America. I looked down to my feet, blushing. I didn't want him to see me.

''Delaware. Delaware, you are my first state, and you are the first of finding love, that's why I founded you!'' America sounded angry for a moment, but then he looked happy. ''Wow, I like you, though!'' he just said.

I blushed and just came back up. I then tried to kiss America, but I failed a couple times, but then when he walked away, I kissed him. America then kissed back (5).

''I'll always love you, no matter what, Delaware. My first state,'' he whispered.

''Me too,'' I said.

We then walked home, and we saw New Jersey there.

''New Jersey, what the heck are you doing here?'' I asked.

''I'm just looking through on how to make Germany love me!'' She yelled.

I then wanted to go to bed, so America took me to my purple room. He sang the National Anthem. I quickly putted down Peach Blossoms (6), and went to sleep.

**That's it for now.**

**Info:**

**(1) ****jeder shut up! Was passieren wird ist, dass Sie alle nur quie werden! Das Treffen ist adjered-everyone shut up! What will happen is that you will all just be quie! The meeting is adjered in German.**

**(2) Watashi No Baka-Stupid Me(Used in The actual anime)**

**(3) Meganekko- A girl with glasses**

**(4) Those stupid hosers-Thoughted by Canada, in an episode in the funimation version.**

**(5) This is just called a shy kiss. When they pull a few times, and then kiss when the boy/girl is walking away from them.**

**(6) Peach Blossoms-What my glasses represent, and what the Delaware state flowers (My glasses have the designs of flowers on them)**

**Well, should I continue, or leave this as a One-Shot? Please Review, and I will kindly get America to sing the National Anthem!**


End file.
